Chloe's holiday
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: A piece I made especially because I am pretty tired of multichapters-fics around. I want something fresh and short! Well the title tells much or less abt the story. The main chara is Chloe, who spends her holiday with ... at ... and so on. Enjoy.


**Author's note : Dedicated to the people who read "My Lasts" and waste so many tears afterwards. Hope this small piece can cheer you up ))**

* * *

„My dear Chloe, it is not that good for a teenager to deal with blood and assasination the whole time. Have a nice holiday outside the Manor. I will always watch over you.

With love, Altena."

Chloe reread the letter again and sighed. A holiday? She understood what Altena was writing about, yet she didn't know what to do. An assassination happened after she killed someone. But a holiday?

Chloe took out a big luggage. Then she opened his cupboard to choose the clothes she would like to bring for his holiday purpose.  
_It is a holiday, it is a holiday!_  
She tried to be excited.  
_Yay, it is holiday!_  
Then it ended up with her muttering, "How lame."

Now she got rid of the big luggage and pulled out the smaller suitcase instead.  
Upon leaving she looked back at the Manor, and saw Altena looming behind the window. They smiled to each other.

_Oh well... bye bye Altena, I am going on another mission—holiday.  
_  
What could start a holiday better than an ice cream? Chloe sat in an open ice cream shop, stirring up the strawberry ice cream and turned it into a strawberry milkshake. People stared at her because she dragged the suitcase everywhere, and she didn't even put off her favorite cloak in one of these summer days.

She stayed there for about one hour. Meanwhile the strawberry ice cream had turned into a warm strawberry milk. She drank up her milk and set off.

There was only one place she wanted to go to. That didn't mean that she had finally found her holiday destination, but there was somone there, with whom she would really like to spend a holiday with. Paris was just another step forward!

And there was only one person who could ruin her only holiday.  
Mireille Bouquet frowned her forehead as she saw Chloe in front of her apartment door. Like always, she just came in without any permission. But this time Mireille was already used to it that she didn't make any complain anymore.  
"Kirika, someone is coming!" yelled Mireille in kitchen's direction.

Kirika's head popped up from the kitchen.  
"Hallo, Chloe." She greeted her plainly. Chloe replied her with a "Hi" and a hidden smile behind her high collar.

Mireille glared at Chloe, but the latter didn't pay much notice at her. Kirika came out of the kitchen with a tray of cups and a tea pot.  
"Uh... anyone want some tea?" she asked clumsily.  
"Yeah," answered Mireille and Chloe at the same time. Then they threw a look at each other and said, "No!" with their own style.

Kirika was just about to pour some tea. Her hand stopped in the air, and she put the tea pot back on the tray.  
"Oh, I see," she said.  
"No, I don't mean it, Kirika. You know that I like tea so much. Tea is my favourite drink! And I like the tea you made the most!" said Mireille hastily.

Chloe sounded like she was giggling, although her eyes showed nothing.  
"Do you want some tea, too, Chloe?" asked Kirika.  
Chloe looked at the girl with the loveliest look she owned. "Yeah, thank you." She muttered.

As they sat together at the same small table like the last time, noone seemed to have mood for a nice talk.  
"Er.. Chloe, what brings you here, actually? Can we help you?" asked Kirika politely.  
Mireille turned to Kirika in anger.  
"Help? _Help?_ I thought she has helped us too much, Kirika! I don't expect more from her!" she yelled angrily. She grabbed after the tea pot and filled her cup for the second time.

"I am on a holiday." Chloe told Kirika. "Altena thought it would be good for me when I took some holiday for a while."  
Mireille looked as if she weren't aware that her tea is flooding the table, as she stared at Chloe unbelievingly.

"Oh, nice." Commented Kirika with a slight smile.  
And then the three of them fell in a deep silence.

"Chloe... I want to ask you something... please don't misunderstand, I am happy for you that you finally have your deserved holiday, but then why are you here?" asked Mireille powerlessly.  
Chloe didn't answer.

And the night came quickly. Soon were the stars to be seen.  
"Um.. it is late. Do you want to stay overnight, Chloe?" asked Kirika.  
Mireille gaped at her.

"Mmm-hmm." Answered Chloe hardly.  
It was already past midnight as Mireille finally went to bed. And to her biggest shock, Chloe lied on her bed, sleeping soundly!

Mireille nearly screamed but Kirika placed her hand in front of her mouths so that no sound came out.  
"Mireille, we have something to talk about." She pleaded.  
Mireille followed her to the kitchen. They sat on the dining table face to face.  
"So, Kirika, I don't really understand why you are so nice to her. Have you forgotten that, first, she came from Soldats whom we hate so much, second, she was our enemy, third, she was not supposed to be here?"

Kirika fell in silence before she finally answered.  
"But didn't she tell you that she wanted to be your friend, too? I think we can treat her like a guest so long she is here. She won't be long... just for a few days, I guess."

Mireille made some movements with her hands to calm the black-haired girl.  
"Allright, whatever. But you must know that we are not on holiday, Kirika. We have work to do and you won't have time to take care for her anyway. We need money to live."

"You don't have to worry about that," a voice spoke up from behind the wall. "I still remember that you receive the money by killing the fat corrupted judge from the last time. That is actually my reward. I have done it. How is it when you pay me your debt?"

Mireille gaped at Chloe, who leaned at the wall relaxedly.  
"Wha...t?"

Kirika had thought that she needed more than a troop to stop Mireille from exploding, but somehow noone was injured.  
"What the hell! It is already great for you that I don't claim you for stealing my jobs, but now you are asking for money! The job is adressed to me, it is your loss when you do the jobs not supposed to be done by you!"

Chloe smirked.  
"It is adressed to Noir. I am the real Noir. And anyway you have also stolen my job on the last Friday the 13th. So we are done with it."

Mireille turned at Kirika in wrath.  
"You know what? I guess I need some sleep. I am too tired... I will go to sleep... He, where does the girl go?"  
Kirika turned around to look for Chloe. Mireille was right. Chloe was nowhere to find.

PIIIP PIIIP

"My laptop. An assignment." Mireille said shortly.  
"Ah, Kirika, no need to look for her again, she is back on the bed." She added as she walked past the bed.

Kirika washed the whole tea set while thinking of the next day. Then Mireille appeared again.  
"Kirika, this is not easy, but we are having an abroad mission again. Are you.. um.. going to take her with you?" She pointed at Chloe's direction.  
"Where are we going to go, then?" asked Kirika.

"...Spain."  
"I can guide you through the country," Chloe showed up again. "It will be a nice holiday."

* * *

"Isn't it a good thing, Mireille? At least we have someone to guide us around." Kirika tried her best to cheer Mireille up.  
"What? Oh yeah, but to tell you the truth, I never need a guide, not even in Alaska." She answered cynically.  
Kirika nodded and turned to look at her own feet. Mireille sighed then pat her head.  
"Don't feel guilty. It is okay."  
Kirika smiled, relieved to hear Mireille's words. "Thanks, Mireille." 

"Is it the man we are supposed to kill?" asked Chloe as she and Kirika loomed behind a building.  
"Uh? Yeah..." said Kirika, not wanting to lose her eyes from the man.  
"You are working so uneffectively," commented Chloe. "At least you can finish the whole matter with one quick shoot. Or shall I do it for you?"  
"No," Kirika cut her words sharply, holding her back with one hand.  
"It is our job. You are having your holiday after all."  
Chloe sighed.

Mireille did her part brilliantly and without any traces. She was supposed to steal an important document from their victim, which contained secret information about their client. Sighing meaningfully, Mireille asked herself if Kirika could did her job well with Chloe beside her. Not that Chloe was a distraction, she was a great assassin after all. But...  
Well she would wait in the hotel then.

And nearly died of heart attack to see Kirika and Chloe already return back to their room, drinking tea together.  
"Al..Already done? Really?" she mumbled unclearly.  
Kirika nodded. She only hid the truth that Chloe lost her patience and attacked the man before Kirika could move any finger. That's why they were back that quickly.

"Oh.. and I have even asked for three days because the man you are supposed to kill was guarded by at least ten bodyguards. Isn't that impressing?" commented Mireille.  
Kirika stole a glance at Chloe. Mireille also didn't know that Chloe had killed the man with all his bodyguards and just left them like food rest on the street. But she was sure Mireille wouldn't find it out. She gave a sigh of relief. And then the television told exactly about the thing she didn't want Mireille to know.

"And a massal assassination took place this morning in the Boulevard Street. The committers are unfortunately unknown. The victims are Mr. Kyle Thompson with his 15 subordinates. An eye witness makes sure that it was all committed by a single young girl wearing a long, green cloak. But most people are sure that this eye witness stands under shock. It is no way that such a crime is done by one person, and moreover, a girl. More information about Mr. Kyle Thompson after the ads."

Mireille was totally shocked.

"There is nothing to fear about. Noone see my face. We can stay here as long as we want to." Chloe said rather annoyed.  
"That's not it... you know nothing about working confidentially, what?" Mireille remarked, tired of screaming around.  
"When you really thought about it, we didn't have any purpose to waste time on a mission either. It is only that... well Kirika and I, we are hired assassin. Noone shall see us while we did our missions. It could be dangerous. I am sure that you can't walk around that freely when you were well known as an assassin. And you are making yourself many enemies." Babbled Mireille.

Chloe didn't say anything. Perhaps it was better if Mireille yelled at her. But she didn't yell. It looked as if, Chloe had ruined everything. And it would surely become Kirika's fault. She didn't want to burden the girl. She was so sorry..

"Ah, whatever happened, it was already done. We should not cry on a spilt milk. By the way, we shall decide who are going to sleep on the both beds tonight. A pity that there is no three-bed room, so what shall we do?"

"Yahooooo, I win!" Mireille yelled around.  
"I didn't know that you are that good in poker," Kirika said in surprise.  
"Kirika, you and Chloe are nothing in this game. I win again! So now you two shall decide who is going to sleep on the other bed. I am out!" exclaimed Mireille happily.

At the end, they pushed the two beds together and slept all three on the joined-beds. Kirika in the middle, of course.

The rest two days were quite free from screamings and yellings. Somehow Chloe and Mireille were nicer to each other. They went to many places in Spain, visiting many historical centers.  
Although two days were short, they enjoyed themselves greatly.  
At one time as they bought ice cream together, Chloe didn't turn her ice into milk and she agreed with herself that ice cream tasted much better than a glass of milk.  
"Where are we going now? Tomorrow we shall go home, so we better make use of this last day," Mireille said.  
"Uh," Chloe said sheepishly.  
"What?" Mireille frowned.  
"Sorry," she murmured.  
Mireille smiled. "It's okay. You still owed me many apologies, anyway. Hey!"  
Chloe was suddenly already in front of her, walking side by side with Kirika.

As they woke up the next morning, Chloe was already gone. She left a thank you note. That meaned, a note with a thank you written on it. Mireille sighed.  
"Geez," she said. "What the hell are we doing these whole three days actually? And I am asking myself if I should send the half of our reward to Soldats or not."

Kirika just smiled. "Let's go home, Mireille."

* * *

In the meanwhile...  
"Are you sure that Chloe is going to be back soon, Altena? I thought she would take more days for holiday."  
"No. She would be back on time."  
PRAAAK CRAAAK  
"Ah, you won again, Altena."  
"Well, I can play it well."  
"But how the hell did you learn how to play Mahjong!" 


End file.
